KH Character Theories
by DSPACE1995
Summary: Have any of you guys ever wondered about Xion and Namine's appearances. I mean why does Xion have black hair and Namine blonde? Shouldn't they look EXACTLY like Kairi? Roxas and Vanitas' were explained (sort of...) but not theirs (much). Oh also Ven and Vani are in here too.


Or I just watched Kingdom Hearts Theories all night and then had a random thought at 6 a.m. because my sleep schedule is all outta whack.

This will remain in progress since I might come back to it later if I get more random thoughts.

Anyway, enjoy! And please if you have any critiques or theories to add please tell me in a review.

But please be nice after all "It's just a theory. A game theory!"

Theory: Xion is black haired like Vanitas.

Namine is blonde like Ventus.

Namine's name shares similar meanings to Kairi and Aqua

-Xion is a replica made of Sora's memories of Kairi.

-Xion has black hair like Vanitas.

-Vanitas is Ventus' Darkness.

-Ventus' Heart currently resides in Sora.

-Because of this, Roxas looks like Ventus.

-Roxas is Sora's Nobody.

-A Nobody is a person's body/soul that appears when they lose their heart.

-After fighting Riku/Ansem in KH1, Sora used the Keyblade of Heart (Riku's weapon during the fight) to

sacrifice himself in order to release Kairi's Heart.

-After Destiny Island(s) fell to darkness, Kairi's heart went into Sora's, just like Ventus.

-Now Both Kairi and Ventus's hearts rested within Sora.

-Sora does not know of Ventus.

-When Sora's released his and Kairi's hearts he created Roxas and Namine.

-Namine is Kairi's Nobody.

-When Roxas was created since, it no longer had a body, Ventus' heart went into Roxas.

-This is why Roxas looks like Ventus.

-Since Kairi's Heart was with Ventus' heart in Sora's, Namine's Appearance is similar to his too.

-Xion's hair color could possible be symbolic of Darkness.

-Her hair is also short like KH1 Kairi and Aqua's.

-Now that I think about it Xion's fight with Roxas could also be symbolic to the fight with Ventus and Vanitas.

-Both Xion and Vanitas were created by Xeanort to be vessels/puppets to help summon Kingdom Hearts by obtaining

the Keyblade/X-blade.

-Even though their personalities are different, their goal in the end were the same: Return to the Person you

came from.

-Vanitas from Ventus.

-Xion from Sora/Roxas (I forgot which one)

-Roxas and Ventus both lost their memories of their previous life.

-Xion and Vanitas both take one Sora's Apperance.

-For Xion it's because she's a replica.

-For Vanitas it's because when Ven's heart connected with Sora's the first time, it also connected with

Vanitas'.

-This is why Vanitas looks like Sora.

-Vanitas being Ven's darkness, means he is half of Ventus' original heart.

-After their fight, Vanitas was defeated which should have put him back into Ven's heart.

-For all we know Vanitas could have been in Sora's heart as well because of this.

-Maybe when Sora sacrificed himself, he accidentally split up Ven's heart again.

-Which would explain how Xeanort got Vanitas back.

-I mean any one with common sense could tell Vanitas was going to come back, we just didn't know how.

-Metaphorical 5 bucks says it will be time travel.

-Seriously though, in BBS Vanitas DID return to Ventus because he needed to form the Keyblade.

-And Xeanort released his own heart to possess Terra.

-Then Aqua defeated VanVen or what ever they called themselves.

-Vanitas FADED away, and since he was in Ventus, that could be interpreted as him officially returning to

Ventus.

-Because how could Ven destroy Vanitas if he was already inside him.

-The X-blade is made of light and darkness, but I don't recall it being made of someone's heart.

-I think you just need an excesive amount of both.

-Vanitas mocked Ven saying "if you destroy the X-blade, you destroy both of us".

-But if you look at Ven and Vanitas' "inner battle" from Aqua's perspective, it seems like nohing more than a

power struggle for Ven's body.

-Also if Ven detroyed the X-blade an if what Vanitas said was true, how would Ven be able to go to Sora again.

-Again their fight was a power struggle, so when Ven won he regained control.

-Here's a thought (like what I've been spewing so far), back to the Sora sacrifice thing.

-Ven's heart searched for a light to restore his heart since he lost his darkness.

-What if Vanitas' did the same, but opposite because he is pure darkness?

-This would also explain how Xeanort got Vanitas' heart back.


End file.
